Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. In some cases, a user (typically a do-it-yourself homeowner) installing a new HVAC controller may have limited knowledge about the configuration of their existing HVAC system. This may present a challenge when configuring the new HVAC controller to control the various components of the existing HVAC system.